The Hunters - SYOC
by Lievna
Summary: In a world filled with vampires and werewolves, a special race of humans exists to keeps the two species in line. The life of a hunter isn't an easy one, and not everyone can succeed. Will your character rise to the occasion or fail to live up to their expectations? Submit and find out! SYOC open!
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey everyone! I've seen this idea done a couple of times but no one's ever actually written the story for it, and I promise to if I get enough characters in! Ground rules; I obviously need both male and female characters, and I'd like a variety of ages, mostly teens. Nothing younger than 14! I'll be accepting adult characters as well, though they aren't needed as much. If you have submitted to a previous author's Hunters SYOC I ask that you create an original character for mine, please and thank you. **Please send in all characters through private message**. I will be opening up an application for vampires later, in extra info please vote on whether or not you think I should accept werewolves as well.

Role of the Hunters: They make sure that werewolves are doing their jobs to protect humans, and not abusing their power. Also in areas where there aren't werewolves they take over and protect people from vampires, and will occasionally make treaties with vampires who are veggies. The hunter families are patriarchal; meaning that the men have more authority and are the heads of households, though that is slowly changing. Hunters begin their physical training at the age of 10, once they turn 14 they are assigned to a team. Hunters aged 10-16 are called Hunters In Training; or just HIT for short. When a Hunter turns 17 they are given command of a team and are known as an Initiate Hunter. Their trials to become a full Hunter begin with demonstrating their leadership abilities, then closer to their 18th birthday they have more rigorous trials designed specifically for them. When a hunter has turned 18 and successfully passed their trials, they are assigned to team of Hunters and can try to get into higher positions in the Clan after turning 20.

The Order runs and organizes all of the Hunting Clans in North America. Typically it's made up of the younger sons of Clan Leaders who were unable to rule a clan themselves, and their children. This way they're still in a position of authority and if something should happen to a Clan Leader before their heir is of age to inherit (20) there is someone to step in. They also distribute and supply all weapons to the clans. There are rarely any female Order members, and those who are aren't taken as seriously as their male counterparts. Children of Order members are trained to be hunters, and given the option to join a Clan when they become a hit in order to get some field experience. They're either sent to live with another hunter family or their mother goes with them.

Also, Hunters around vampires/werewolves have the same physical strength and speed as a vampire.

Clan Structure: **will only be one clan**

Order Member (see above)

Clan Leader (only one has to be my character's uncle, read him below)

Deputy Clan Leader (only one)

Patrol Manager (only one, arranges and co-ordinates patrol shifts and reports back to the leaders)

Training Master (only one, responsible for the training of all Hunters in Training, and reports back to leaders and works closely with the patrol manager to ensure each hit is assigned to the best team for them)

Weapons Master (only one, distributes weapons and makes sure they're all in working order)

Trainers/Patrol Supervisors (self explanatory, 5 of each and of equal rank)

Head Healer (only one typically an older female)

Team Leader

Hunter

Healer (typically female members of the clan)

* * *

Hunter Application:

Full Name:

Nicknames They Like/Dislike:

Age/Grade:

Birthday:

Sexuality:

Appearance:

Personality:

Clothing Style:

Hunting Clothing Style:

Family Life (include each member, age, position in clan and how they get along):

Clan Popularity (out of ten):

School Popularity (out of ten):

Opinion On Hunting:

Types of People They Like:

Types of People They Dislike:

Strengths:

Flaws:

Leadership Style (17+ only)

Weapon of Choice (no guns, bombs, etc):

Storyline Ideas For Your Character:

Romance? (Yes/No and type of Person):

Examples of Dialogue (minimum of 4):

Extra Info:

* * *

My Character/Example **please read**

Full Name: Bryant Gage Sterling

Nicknames They Like/Dislike: He doesn't like nicknames, but will tolerate Bry. Dislikes Ant or Gay Gage (used as an insult, obviously) Orphan Boy (again an insult)

Age/Grade: 15/11

Birthday: December 31st

Sexuality: Homosexual (closeted)

Appearance: He has short, sandy brown hair with light blue eyes. He's fairly tall with slight muscle and is lightly tanned. He has a scar on his collarbone from when he was younger.

Personality: Although he isn't shy, he'll rarely talk to someone without having a reason to. He has no respect for authority and will do what he wants, when he wants, especially with his position in the clan. Adults find him hard to control, and he's often being punished by his uncle, which is hardly effective. He has a dry sense of humour, and most people find him bitter and unapproachable. He has a softer side which he rarely shows, and only to those he cares abut. He mostly comes across as arrogant and concieted, and most people think it's because he lost his parents at a young age.

Clothing Style: Mostly casual, but always stylish. Mainly sporting jeans, t-shirts, long-sleeved shirtss and button ups, he always wears a pair of black sunglasses, it's his trademark.

Hunting Clothing Style: Cargo pants with a t-shirt and black boots, paired with a utility belt used to store his various swords and knives.

Family Life (include each member, age, position in clan and how they get along):

Walter Sterling (deceased at age 32 former Clan Leader) Walter was Bryant's father, and the previous clan leader. He was a strict but fair clan leader, and got along well with all of the members of the clan. He encouraged women to take on positions of power. When Bryant was 5 Walter and his wife Victoria were killed during a fight against a vampire army, as revenge for killing the mate of their leader.

Victoria Sterling (deceased at age 30) Bryant's mother, she was outspoken in the clan and made it possible for widows in the clan to take over their husbands positions, even after their eldest son reached the age to inherit the title themself. She worked as a lawyer to help provide for her family, though most of their income came from the Order.

Bryant now lives with his uncle, who is acting as Clan Leader until he comes of age **one of you can submit the uncle and cousion(s) if you want. Will probably be a main character**

Clan Popularity (out of ten): 6 everyone knows who he is, but he tends not to socialize with any of them unless on official clan business. But, some of the Hunters in Training try to get on his good side for when he takes over. The adult members of the clan, for the most part can't stand him.

School Popularity (out of ten): 9 everyone at school knows who he is, and knows that he knows almost everything that goes on. He puts more effort into making friends at school, and is the first on every party list, and spends most of his time drinking and partying with friends.

Opinion On Hunting: He knows it's important and despite his parent's death is neutral towards it. He figured if his parents hadn't of been hunters, let alone the leaders they wouldn't have been killed and he wouldn't have been orphaned and stuck living with his uncle.

Types of People They Like: Decisive people who know what they want and figure out how to get it themselves, people who aren't afraid to be who they are and won't back down for anybody.

Types of People They Dislike: Shy, timid people who rely on others for everything, overly emotional people and people who never shut up.

Strengths: He's good at close range fighting, hand to hand combat or using a sword. He's very intelligent and manipulative, and can almost find a way out of any situation.

Flaws: His attitude gets him into a lot of trouble, and the wall he has built up drives people away from him. He's not great with a bow and arrow. His arrogance can sometimes get the better of him, and get himself into a trick situation.

Weapon of Choice (no guns, bombs, etc): Katana sword.

Storyline Ideas For Your Character: N/A spoilers.

Romance? (Yes/No and type of Person): Possibly and someone with a dominating personality who would be able to control him or at least match him.

Example of Dialogue (minimum of 4): N/A my character.

Extra Info: He spends most of his time drinking, partying and getting high with friends and rarely takes his hunting responsibilities seriously, it's not uncommon for him to disappear for days at a time when he's out with friends. Because of his position in the clan and his behaviour the Order frequently checks in on him, and despite his natural hunting talents they're less than impressed with him so far.


	2. Vampire Application

Here's the vampire application form! I'm looking for both veggies and non-veggie vampires. If you want to send the leader of a coven, just put that somewhere in extra info. And let me know if you think I should accept werewolves as well!

Full Name:

Nicknames They Like/Dislike:

Age:

Vampire Age:

Occupation(what they do during the day if student include grade)

Veggie/Non-veggie:

Appearance:

Personality:

Clothing Style:

Sexuality:

History:

Human Family:

How/Why They Were Changed:

Opinion of Hunters:

Types of People They Like:

Types of People They Dislike:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Storyline Ideas For YourCharacter:

Examples of Dialogue (minimum of 4):

Extra Info:


	3. Approved Characters - So Far

Thanks to everyone that's submitted, here is the first list of approved characters. I still do need a lot more, so feel free to submit more characters. I do need vampires both veggie and non-veggie and I need hunters both male and female. Since there's only one approved vampire I'm not going to be including her in the list.

Approved Hunters

Brayton Sterling by me

Kyrian & Aiden Sterling by xXBrokenThoughtsXx (mother is Training Master father is Acting Clan Leader.

Margaret Sterling by GravityPush (father is an Order Member and mother is a Healer)

Ramiele Augila by BitchAmI (mother was an Order Member father is human)

Riley Carters by LilacFields (father is Patrol Manager and mother is a Healer)


End file.
